There is still something good in this world
by Starstruck Whisperings
Summary: Dictator/rebel!AU. Percy's unit of rebels against Gaea is found and torched, leading to many deaths and his capture. Fortune is on his side, and a squad from Heros of Olympus (including practically perfect Jason Grace) rescues the survivors and are invited to join their legion. Jercy. Contains violence, cussing, slash and femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ So, first PJO/HOO fic! Background info- Gaea is a dictator, who took over the government from the Council of Zeus. Percy and his lot formed a small rebel group, and Jason and all them are in a big underground network of rebels.**

**Main Paring: Jercy**

**Side Parings: SolAngelo, Pipabeth, Theyna**

_Disclaimer: I'm a teenager girl, not Rick Riordan. I don't own anything but the plot and whatever OCs I want to throw in there. A for sure way to tell: his writing is awesome, I kinda suck._

There were two ways Percy could look at his day- the most important day of his life or the most depressing day he'd had since his parents were killed

The HQ was found by Gaea's men; 18 dead and the rest captured. The small rebel group had lost good men, his friends: Charlie, who had armed the group practically by himself; Selina, 'married' to one of Gaea's "giants" or what she was calling her various advisors and underlings, and main source of intell; Micheal, a brilliant doctor doing what he could for the cause, helping out after the scuffles they got themselves into; Lee, a former sniper in the army when the Council of Zeus was still in charge, disgusted by what it turned into; Castor, a restaurant owner that let the group meet in his back room (his shop was burned with his body). And so many more...

He, his best friends Grover and Annabeth, along with Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez were bruised, bleeding and broken, but they had survived. Officers in stiff, black uniforms led them in wrist shackles down the bare streets. The windows were curtained, not even a slit of light peaking through. The avenue was empty, each step and stumble, each drip of blood falling to the otherwise unblemished pavement, each uneven _heartbeat_ could be heard echoing off of stone and brick. Percy held his head high, standing firm in his cause even in failure and soon to be extermination, but he couldn't deny his racing heartbeat or uneven, gasping breaths.

_He was going to die_.

It would probably be public, a form of propaganda. Or, really, just intimidation. This was a dictatorship in every form of the world.

They had just turned a corner when he first felt it, a tingling on the back of his neck making the fine hairs stand on end. He feigned a blunder in his gait to look around, and his once bright green eyes, dulled from the pain of oppression, picked through the scene but finding nothing. Though the pain of reprimanding for the fall, Percy tried to convince himself it was nothing, but the sensation of being watched didn't leave. After the time spent avoiding the authorities, he had learned to trust his gut instinct; however, this time all his brain would give him was _How could it get any worse?_

Again, he could have sworn that he saw a motion between the black on black, but he couldn't discern a separate shape.

As they got closer to their final destination, the pain began to fade as his final stores of adrenaline were released. If he were to be saved, his miracle needed to happen now.

And the strange part,_ for once in his life_, he got what he asked for.

Two people emerged from the thin alleyways, assault rifles blazing. After immediately taking out three each, they made their way over to the captives. The shorter one began working on the chains while the large, burly guy stood watch over her. But that, even when she made her way to him, was not what he was starring at. A single figure had landed, probably off of a roof but seemed to have flown in to save the day, directly in front of the group. He shot the two nearest to him, but kept moving to avoid the fire. He gave a round-house kick to one in the jaw, landing sideways and easily twisting to take out another guy. The man rolled, clutching his gun to his chest, elbowing a guy on the way up and releasing lead into another. The man was blond with short cropped hair [A/N did you know that if you google images 'close cropped hair' Jason Grace is one of the recommended searches?] and piercing, calculating blue eyes. All Percy could do was stare, transfixed.

Two loud bangs in quick succession were heard behind him, and he hit the ground and tugged at the girl's(who he could now tell, was, in fact, a dark skinned female with exquisite golden eyes) wrist to do so too. She simply laughed and shouldered her gun, moving to stand next to the buff male she had arrived with. While this was happening, four more shots were heard and then followed by two more.

The dead quite was eerie after the fire fight that had just taken place. When he was sure the danger had past, he slowly rose to face the source of the many gunshots. A man in a black trench coat walked towards the now much smaller group, two pistols hanging limply at his side. "I should really have Leo get me a couple silencers, less chance of the suits noticing you and shooting at you." The sharp angles of the blonde's face contorted into worry as he rushed to the mystery guy. "Ghost King! Were you hit?"

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine, help the captives. They're much worse off." The girl was clearly containing a panic, but moved to help Grover up. The blonde seemed to be more reluctant to leave "ghost king", but he was pushed away as the mysterious ghost king helped Annabeth to her feet. "Tempest. I am fine. Go help that kid-yeah, the one who is looking kinda confused- is bleeding from three different spots so catch him before he passes out from blood loss!"

As Percy watched their interactions, he felt something akin to jealousy rise from the pit of his stomach. He barley knew this 'tempest'! He hadn't noticed until it was pointed out, but he was feeling a bit light headed so when "Tempest" ducked under his arm, he was very willing to lean on him.

And damn, if he was handsome from a distance, he was smoking hot up close.

**Okay, so I was really excited about this and wrote the first 4 pages in one sitting(yes, there is another chapter done), but now I'm a little lost. Please review with suggestions/requests/feedback, or at least tell me if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! If you are here, it means you like this enough to read the next chapter! Yay! Same deal applies as last time...**

_Disclaimer: I'm a teenager girl, not Rick Riordan. I don't own anything but the plot and whatever OCs I want to throw in there._

Tempest had impeccable posture, so being supported by him was practically like leaning against a wall. He held his head high, and his voice was commanding; he was a leader, in every sense of the word. And his companions seemed willing to follow him.

"Sorceress, get the door open. We gotta move, back up is probably on its way."

Percy's vision was slightly off kilter, but he did his best to follow the movement as the girl slid a door open, before leading them through a maze of twisting tunnels and passages. They emerged into a brightly lit room, where there was a man in scrubs and two girls...

Then Percy passed out.

XXXX

The room was bright. Really bright, and it was sort of hurting his eyes. Percy blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the blinding white in the room. After the spots were cleared from his vision, he analysed the area. He seemed to be in some sort of infirmary, laying on a cot. To his left Clarisse was still out cold. On his right, he could see the guy in scrubs from before leaning over "Ghost King", and could just make out their conversation.

"Why must you worry me?

When you leave, I feel tortured

Why do I love you?"

Percy instantly felt guilty for intruding on this seemingly intimate moment, but a part of him was relieved to find that 'Tempest' had less competition.

"Was that supposed to be a haiku? Anyway, Will, I don't see why you are making such a fuss. There were no casualties and, from what that girl- Annabeth?- told us, we have six new recruits."

Hey, looks like someone had a normal name.

"Yeah, and we also have my boyfriend with a gaping hole in his shoulder!"

"Will-"

"Nico, do you always have to do this? Risking everything with no one to watch your back?"

Looks like both of them had real names.

"Yes! I took out eight guys. The smaller groups we bring, they less chance for casualties. This is my responsibility, and my commitment."

"I know, I know... I just worry about you. Best thing to happen to me in this hell hole." Will put his needle into a small tray containing some gauze and a bullet, and then peeled his surgical gloves off. Nico/ghost king sat up and rolled down his sleeve.

It was sweet, almost sickeningly so. Out of respect for the couple, he coughed to let them know he was awake. The doctor was soon at his side, lifting up his head and prodding at a rather tender lump there. Nico addressed him

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Perseus. You prefer to be called Percy, correct?" Percy nodded, absent-mindedly noticing his slight Italian accent . "Your companions informed us of your unit and it's demise. Its about time you went pro." After looking to Will for confirmation, he extended a hand to Percy, pulling him up. Nico showed him out the door and began leading him through what appeared to be an old office building.

"Welcome to Heroes of Olympus, solider." Percy couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. The HOO was public enemy number one, and Gaea's rewards for simply information was enough to set a person up for a kingly retirement. There was always am optimistic person in their small HQ, who was holding onto the pipe dream that they would do something press worthy enough for them to be recruited. Sometimes he would fall to it in moments of weakness or discouragement. Now, after everybody was gone, they finally made it to here.

"We are offering you a spot on the squad, if you're still up for this life."

But was he, really? Everything they had worked for was gone, and Gaea still proved she had power over everyone. _Everyone_. His friends had died. What would they do? Beckendorf would do it. Selina would do it. Lee Fletcher sure as hell would do it.

Percy would do it for them.

"I'm in."

As if he needed more influence to join, 'Tempest' walked in. "Welcome to the team." Just his voice, deep and solid, sent his heart into little, fluttering jumps. "You've already met Nico. I'm Jason, and the other two to pick you guys up were Hazel and Frank." Jason. It was a good name, a strong name. Jason nudged Nico. "I'm surprised Will didn't lock you down in the infirmary and never let you go."

"Trust me, he wanted to. We should probably take Percy down to his friends and debrief him and such, huh? Or do _you_ want to lock him down in the infirmary?" It could have just been wishful thinking, but he thought he saw the blonde's ears turn pink from what the symbolism was implying; however, the man turned around too fast and the brunette was motioning for him to follow.

XXXX

While this organization was larger, it still was quite limited in resources. The only training they needed was in how the systems worked. No one knew anyone's last names, except for a few that had know each other previously or who had complete trust in the other. Outside of HQ, only code names were used-hence Tempest, Ghost King and Sorceress. You didn't chose it ("Do you seriously think I would be 'Ghost King' if you could?") to prevent the choice of something personal that could be traced back to you. No one wore masks on missions, their philosophy being they weren't ashamed of their purpose. Jason and Reyna, a.k.a. Praetor, were top dogs, with Nico and Frank, a.k.a. Metamorphosis, as second in command. There were two of everything, for safety and reassurance; consequently the smallest missions were two people and it was recommended to room with another person. Traitors were handed to Gaea as a member of the HOO, which was a worse punishment then any member could have thought of.

They were all outfitted with new code names-he was Tsunami, Annabeth, Silver Owl, Thalia was Sparky, Clarisse was Pit bull and Chris was Torero- and were given false identities to stay hidden(They would still need to buy groceries and pay rent for some apartment or another, and any pictures released in the press needed to be untraceable back to them). Now, they were about to be armed by their technician Leo, a.k.a. Torch, with the various odds and ends of weaponry they could pick up. A curly haired Latino popped his head put from behind one of the many workbenches . "Hey, knew recruits. Bout' time. Lets see what we got for ya'"

"Everyone knows the best weapons are SWORDS!" Percy looked up to see two girls perched in the rafters, with a third standing and pointing some sort of sword (one of those old Japanese ones, seen in those ninja things, maybe?) at him.

"Ignore them! I'll get Piper to remove them later, but first we have to get you guys with some death in a stick. " He pulled out a tablet computer and began scrolling through some sort of list. Meanwhile, Annabeth was tinged pink from her sternum to the roots of her hair at the mention of the Cherokee girl that had set up their new names.

Looks like they'd be nursing their crushes together.

"Tsunami? Lamer than mine. But I have something absolutely fab for you. The jackass who owned this baby-" He leaned back and handed the antique rifle to him. "-was so egotistic he named it! Meet "Riptide", who actually works now, thanks to yours truly. Get it? Tsunami, riptide, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oi! Tengo un capitulo nuevo! Lo siento, mi espanol no es muy bueno. I didn't use a translator for that, btw. I don't have accent marks either and my spelling is probably off, but it was supposed to say "Hey! I have a new chapter. I'm sorry, my spanish is not very good"  
>Its short. Sorry.<strong>

_Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl, not Rick Riordan. I only own the plot and whatever OCs I chuck in there. I don't own anything I reference, either._

They could stay in the rooms converted into bunks for two weeks, longer if necessary, but would need to find new arrangements as soon as possible. Pictures were most likely made public, but, as Piper explained to them, Gaea did not have many supporters so it was easy to find a land lord that wouldn't mind. While they had to submit all records to the government, the fake identities would solve that problem. There was a low-risk mission in two days that a few of the 'newbies' would be on. It was a pretty good deal.

XXXX

Four months. Four months, 26 missions, two apartment changes, 7 new recruits and 5 casualties.

Which meant a sleepover, with all the old and a few of the new. Percy was sprawled over the bed, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Grover and Nico were playing cards on the floor, but had pretty much given up after Nico won the first six rounds (something about spending a long time undercover in a casino). Thalia was laying over her girlfriend of one month, Reyna, the pair hooking up after she got fed up listening to Annabeth's pinning over Piper and made the discoveries of 1) Soon she would be as bad as her, and 2) the sooner they got together, the sooner she could move out and stop listening to the pinning. Leo was playing with the swivel chair.

They had reached the point of tipsy-ness where they would be spared the headache and memory loss, but the speed bump between brain and vocal cords had been flattened.

Cue the pinning.

"Hes perfect, a golden boy." There was a slight slur to the words. "Everyone listens to him, perfectly willing. And he actually knows what to do, not just winging it. He makes an actual difference. Everything I ever wanted to be." Someone made a vague noise of agreement, familiar with the routine. "And hes damn hot."

Reyna, who could hold her liquor like a pro, and shared Thalia's opinion on pinning, spoke up. "You know, the whole confession thing worked pretty well for us. Maybe one of you pathetic sops should try it. Oh, but Annabeth, make it more romantic than what we did. Piper digs that." (Reyna was referring to the crash of a moment, in which Thalia stuttered over a few words before adopting a devil-may-care attitude and shouting it out. After a bit more head clashing, an angry make out session occurred and now here they were.)

"Oh gods, don't get her started on that." Thalia's warning was too late.

"Ohhh Piper..." Annabeth was the definition of lightweight, demonstrating

this fact in her speech. "The girl with kaleidescope eyes...Eve-every one underestimates her, ya know? Bu-but just cuz she gets emotions and shit, don't mean shes less. Uggh, emotions. She'll just, just walk up to you and say the most perfectest things... Makes the world seem right again."

Nico joined into the conversation, his natural brooding personality leaking out again. "There is so much screwed up in our lives. I'm not even sure of my own age, much less if I'm the legal age of drinking. But this... this is something else. Maybe there is still something good in this world. Maybe the spark of love keeps hope alight."

"That shit's deep," Leo mumbled from where he had let his head fall into the desk. Annabeth was soon to follow the falling over parade, falling asleep with her butt sticking strait up in the air; consequently, they wrapped up the evening with dragging the unconscious into more comfortable positions and curling up in some corner or another to hole up in for the night.

XXXX

The constant life or death atmosphere they lived in was quick to eliminate any awkwardness they would normally have after discussing such topics, and trust was a necessity in their line of work, so the morning after went without a hitch. Clothes were changed, hair pulled back and otherwise messed with until it looked presentable, and teeth were brushed (or at least rinsed with Listerine). As Percy went to leave, however, Reyna grabbed his arm.

"You know, solider, I was serious about what I said last night. Talk to him." Her deep, cavernous brown eyes gazed unflinchingly into his own, the seriousness showing through the orbs.

Maybe he would. Reyna knew what she was doing.

**A/N~ Was that the tittle in there? Oh, I believe it was. **

**Its coming back. AND THAT QUOTE IS MINEEEEEE, plz ask if you want to use it. What I actually said was, "Love in literature is always described as a spark between two people. Likewise, hope is described as a flame. Maybe love is the spark that keeps hope alight." Mine. Copyright-ME**

**Shoutout to my followers, favoriter, and reviewer. Thanks so much!  
>Also, we'll be getting into the real Jercy soon, so any ideas on how you want that to happen? I already have an idea of what Jason is gonna say. <strong>

**Oh, and I'll probably only update on the weekends when I have time to write. Sorry. **


	4. Author's Note

**Guys. I am so sorry, its been two weeks since the last update. Last weekend, Real Life**TM** intervened and I simply had no time to write. I was still kinda busy this weekend, but I just don't have much inspiration. Currently, I have about half a chap written, but its not worth posting. **

**My brain just feels so dead.**

**On a happier note, Thanks to **AnotherDawnLikeOurFlag **for reviewing. Es una persona muy fabulosa! He/She is my new favourite person. I'm kidding, I don't pick favourites, but she/he is really a wonderful person.**

**I also just checked my traffic stats! 80+ people read chapter 3! I love all of you!**

**Since I feel bad, here is like, two sentences of the next chap:**

Sadly, he wouldn't get a chance.

He was sent on a mission. Well, Jason _was _on the mission, but work before play. He didn't need his senses messed with by the results of the confrontation.

Well, he didn't need his senses messed with by having the object of his affections so damn close to him. But that wasn't the point.

**Again guys, I'm really sorry, my brain just isn't giving me mush to work with.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N~ Its been really long and this is really short, so I'm sorry for that. I'm sad to say but the next chapter will probably be posted later than preferable too.**

Sadly, he wouldn't get a chance.  
>He was sent on a mission. Well, Jason was on the mission, but work before play. He didn't need his senses messed with by the results of the confrontation.<p>

Well, he didn't need his senses messed with by having the object of his affections so damn close to him. But that wasn't the point.

Ghost King, Tempest, Metamorphosis and himself would be gone for three days. Four was seemed to be a significant number. Four people to rescue his sorry ass. The fourth of bloody September when his old crew was murdered. Four AM when he joined HOO. Four members of the crew that might not return.  
>An elite squad.<br>Did he mention he was quite likely to die?

They were allowed only a backpack of supplies aside from weapons. He had Riptide, as he had began calling it fondly, as well as a semi-automatic. Frank had the AK-47s he had September 4th. Nico had his trusty pistols and a sniper rifle (and probably a dozen other sharp things and various weapons stashed on his body. It was hard to tell with Nico.)

And then there was his brave blonde, in his opinion the image of badassery in the black of his arms and hunter green and the shirt was tight fitting-

Focus.

He noticed his Italian friend being berated by his sister, gesticulating exasperatedly. When he saw Percy, he hurriedly jogged over to him and pretended to hide behind him.  
>"PERCY WILL PROTECT ME!" he adopted a more serious pose, "Hazel. I''ll be okay. I'm a sharpshooter, and thats all I'll be doing." As the rest of the unit gathered in front of the slightly modified, black car, he struck a salute. "I'll be home before you know it, solider." The group shuffled into the car, the hulking form of Frank lingering. The trio watched, amused, as he awkwardly leaned forward to give the girl a peck on the cheek. She looked so happy, though, which made up for Metamorphosis' unsure actions.<br>With a bit of good natured teasing along the way, the automobile made its way through the still streets before being abandoned in a run down parking garage. The green eyed man didn't know the last time gasoline fumes had polluted the dusty air trapped in the concrete walls.  
>The quartet quickly unpacked,various duffles and backpacks being slung over shoulders as their soft steps reverberated in the cavernous emptiness.<p>

Fifteen minutes of sneaking against walls and peering around corners later, Metamorphosis was picking the lock on a dusty door. It creaked open to reveal an abandoned room, a place that they would end up sleeping in that night.

The building bordered one of Gaea's buildings, providing multiple vantage points. Good angles for Ghost King's sniper rifle, accessible for a necessary retreat and close enough for surveillance.

They just had to wait it out until they could break in there, guns ablaze and mess some shit up.

XXXX

It was approximately half past stupid when a warm body trampled the door down. Frank practically squeaked when it rolled over to revel itself as Nico, while at the same time Jason slid down the door frame short of breath. Percy's heart clawed its way into his throat, only calming down when he saw the blue eyed boy pulling himself up with the wall as leverage. Rolling of the run down table he was lying on, he made his way over to examine the damage his team members had taken. Aside from having the breath knocked out of him, Nico appeared to have a spattering of bruises, but Jason had a worrying stream of blood trailing down his forehead.  
>"They threw a brick at me. Who the hell throws bricks at people?" he panted out, before continuing. "During the surveillance, we were spotted. We've been compromised. We need to move up on the schedule."<p>

"Let me clean you up," Percy called back, already grabbing gauze and antiseptic from the first aid kit that Frank had open. He leaded his teammate to a fairly secluded area of the room, motioning for him to sit down. The ravenette took his time dampening the gauze, then apprehensively leaned in. Trying to focus on the blood pouring down Jason's face instead of the proximity, he winced as the blonde hissed in pain. Percy paused in his work, "You okay?"  
>Their eyes met and the air seemed to have been statically charged, every nerve in Percy's body tingling with an unfamiliar emotion. Time was standing still, but the clash of sky blue and sea green was moving at a million miles per hour.<p>

**Please review!**


End file.
